Many mobile devices contain a front facing camera placed on the front side of the mobile device, the same side occupied by the mobile device display screen. The mobile device screen does not occupy the full front side of the mobile device because the top and bottom parts of the front side are taken up by the camera and other devices. As a result, the size of the mobile device display screen is reduced.